Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Die Regel der Fünf
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! ::Neunte Schwester: „''Lord Vader, ich würde es nie riskieren, Euch zu hintergehen. Und wenn, hätte ich Euch nicht hierher begleitet. …“ ::Darth Vader: „''Dann einer der anderen. Jemand muss mich verraten haben.“ ::Neunte Schwester: „''Keine Ahnung. Aber alle Inquisitoren waren mal Jedi, und jetzt arbeiten wir für die Leute, die sie getötet haben. Wenn Ihr Verräter sucht, müsst Ihr Euch nicht lange umsehen.“ 'Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith' ist eine neue Kanon-Comicreihe, die Einblicke in Darth Vaders erste Jahre nach der Order 66 und seine Transformation zur unangefochtenen rechten Hand des Imperators gewährt. Während die Reihe in den USA mit Ausgabe #25 im Dezember ihr Ende finden wird, veröffentlicht Panini Comics die deutschen Übersetzungen seit Mai 2018 fortlaufend in seiner Star-Wars-Comic-Serie. Ich habe bereits die Handlungsbögen Der Auserwählte (#1-6) und Das erlöschende Licht (#7-10) rezensiert — heute geht es weiter mit '„Die Regel der Fünf“'. thumb|rechts|250px|Vader und Palpatine vor den Offizieren Der Comic beginnt damit, dass Vader seine Jagd nach flüchtigen Jedi sowie potenziellen Rivalen fortsetzt. Hierfür untersucht er mit der Neunten Schwester eine angebliche Jedi-Sichtung in einer Bar auf dem Planeten Cabarria. Diese stellt sich jedoch als Falle heraus und der Dunkle Lord sieht sich konfrontiert mit einer Familie von cleveren Kopfgeldjägern, die es auf ihn abgesehen haben. Das ist aber nur der erste von multiplen Anschläge auf Vaders Leben, denen er nur dank seiner außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten entkommen kann. Irgendwann hat er dafür verständlicherweise keine Nerven mehr und er macht sich wutentbrannt auf die Suche nach den Verantwortlichen. Nachdem ihm sein Meister bestätigt hat, dass es keine seiner unkonventionellen Lektionen sei, wird schnell klar, dass die Drahtzieher aus den Reihen der imperialen Offiziere stammen müssen. Vader bittet den Imperator daraufhin, von ihm dem Offizierkorps offiziell vorgestellt zu werden und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ein brutales Exempel seiner Machtposition zu statuieren. Thematisiert werden in diesem Comic vor allem die Verhältnisse von Vader zu anderen Personen(gruppen). Zunächst ist da seine Beziehung zu den Inquisitoren: Es wird deutlich, dass er bei ihrer Ausbildung noch nicht das richtige Gleichgewicht aus Zuckerbrot und Peitsche gefunden hat. Durch seine grausamen und oftmals ungerechtfertigten Bestrafungen hat er sich selbst immer mehr in die Position ihres Feindes und nicht ihres Mentors gebracht. Da sie verständlicherweise um ihr Überleben fürchten, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie verzweifelt genug sind, um ihm gemeinsam in den Rücken fallen. Davon gibt es in „Die Regel der Fünf“ bereits einen Vorgeschmack, als die Neunte Schwester einen Kommunikationsfehler seinerseits ausnutzt und ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche bewusst im Stich lässt. Da dieser illoyale Charakterzug per definitionem Teil ihrer Natur als Inquisitoren ist (vgl. Dialog zu Beginn des Blogs), könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Vader, wenn er fertig mit den Jedi-Flüchtlingen ist, anfangen wird, auch seine Schüler zu jagen. Mir gefällt es ja immer, wenn man mehr über die mysteriösen Inquisitoren erfährt. In dieser Geschichte wird uns offenbart, dass sie alle individuelle Talente haben von Lichtschwertkampf-Expertise bis hin zur Perfektion von Gedankentricks. Die Neunte Schwester ist besonders begabt darin die Gefühle anderer lesen zu können und ihre Analyse von ihm bringt den eh schon instabilen Vader natürlich noch mehr aus dem Konzept. Eine weitere Gruppe, mit denen der Dunkle Lord vor allem im ersten Teil zu tun hat, ist die Cha-Familie, die eine schöne Kopfgeldjagd dem konventionelleren gemeinsamen Spieleabend vorzieht. Anstelle des üblichen Blasters setzt sie auf absolute High-Tech-Ausrüstung, die gepaart mit ihrer Raffinesse und einzigartigen Strategie Vader ganz schön zu schaffen macht. Obwohl sie sich letztendlich dennoch dem Sith geschlagen geben müssen, haben sie noch einen Trumpf parat, der ihnen zu einem cleveren Deal verhilft. Wer den Lando-Minicomic gelesen hat, weiß, dass zumindest ein Familienmitglied von dem verblüfften Vader am Leben gelassen wird und knapp zwei Jahrzehnte später zu den besten seiner Zunft zählen wird. Dieser Augenblick der Gnade wirft natürlich die Frage auf, wie viel Gutes in dem gefallenen Jedi noch steckt. Wie in der letzten Rezension erhofft, findet sich die Antwort dazu in der symbolträchtigen Meditationsszene. Es wird ersichtlich, dass er sein inneres Gleichgewicht noch nicht gefunden hat und sich über seine eigene Position selbst noch unklar ist. Deshalb bedarf es dieses Mal auch wirklich der philosophischen Ausschweifungen seines Meisters über das (Da)Sein der Mächtigen, die er passenderweise in den Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels von sich gibt und somit der vorherige Handlungsstrang dort nochmal aufgegriffen wird. Allerdings stellt Sidious im gleichen Atemzug auch klar, dass die gescheiterten Attentate allein Vaders Problem seien. Auch wenn sie bisher keine seiner Prüfungen gewesen sind, könnten sie sich also genauso gut noch zu einer von ihnen entwickeln. Nicht nur mit den Inquisitoren, sondern auch mit den imperialen Offizieren hat es sich Vader durch seine ruppige und geduldlose Art verscherzt. Er kennt bei ihnen bekanntlich nur eine angemessene Strafe für Versagen und er muss äußerste Selbstdisziplin wahren, um sich keinem Massaker hinzugeben. Man merkt wirklich, dass die Story der Comic-Reihe gut durchgeplant ist, denn plötzlich werden Nebencharaktere und Dialoge aus dem letzten Heft wieder wichtig. Die Zeiten, in denen Vader noch gänzlich sorglos seinem Blutdurst frönen konnte, sind jedenfalls vorbei und er hat sich den Konsequenzen seines vorherigen Handelns zu stellen. Er muss versuchen, öffentlich seine Machtposition zu demonstrieren und gleichzeitig dem Wunsch des Imperators gerecht zu werden, ihm noch Untertanen zum Beherrschen übrig zu lassen. Daher reduziert er seine Opferzahlen, indem er sich als Kompromiss einer alt-römischen Heerespraktik bedient, auf die der Titel des Handlungsbogen auch anspielt. Lediglich Wilhuff Tarkin bekommt auf Anweisung von ganz oben hin eine Sonderbehandlung — ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf in den nächsten Ausgaben zu sehen, wie die beiden das erste Mal nach Skywalkers Transformation miteinander interagieren werden. thumb|rechts|250px|Die Verschwörer treffen sich im Raum der Masken Designtechnisch muss ich die Zeichnungen von Sidious bemängeln, die mir etwas zu grotesk geraten sind. In den vorherigen Ausgaben ist mir das irgendwie nicht so extrem aufgefallen — vielleicht soll das ja symbolisieren, dass er sich in diesem Moment ganz der Dunklen Seite hingibt. Es wäre aber auch cool, wenn man sich im Laufe der Reihe noch an [[Familientreffen und Abschied|''Rebels]] ein Beispiel nehmen könnte und ihn in Momenten, in denen er als gutmütige Vaterfigur öffentlich auftritt, als Hologramm mit seinem unentstelltem Aussehen zeigt. Loben muss ich hingegen die spannende Idee des „Raums der Masken“, die auch visuell schön umgesetzt wurde. Hier wurde ein Ort geschaffen, an dem sich Verschwörer in Person, aber dennoch anonym, treffen können. Ebenso positiv zu erwähnen ist die Tatsache, dass sich die Körperschilde der Chas bei der Kampfesszene genau wie in gut von der Umgebung absetzen und somit die Farbenpalette bereichern. Eine weitere gelungene Eingebung der Autoren war, dass Vader sich zwischendurch wieder künstlerisch betätigen darf, was dem destruktiven Monster eine sehr kreative, feinfühlige Seite verschafft. Insgesamt hat mir „Die Regel der Fünf“ weniger gefallen als die vorherigen Handlungsbögen. Das könnte daran liegen, dass handlungsmäßig weniger passiert ist, sodass dieser Abschnitt der Reihe mehr wie eine Zwischenstory wirkt. Mit nur zwei Heften ist er natürlich auch einfach recht knapp angelegt. Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass er für Vaders persönliche Geschichte wichtig ist, und daher den Umständen entsprechend gut umgesetzt wurde. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen